


Phone Confession

by papajumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Phone Call, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papajumin/pseuds/papajumin
Summary: Yoosung finally gains the courage to tell you his feelings.





	

Coming in through the door of the apartment, you dump your things and plop yourself on the bed. You fall back and throw your arm over your eyes. It’s been such a stressful week; you don’t know how much more you can take it. But you’re sticking it out for Yoosung. He needs a friend right now and you’re the only one who is available. It’s hard to see him so sad after one of the pets he was performing surgery on didn’t make it. This is the first one so he’s taking it hard. All you want to do is make him happy again.

A shrilling ring startles you into a sitting position. Your phone. Groaning you stumble over to where you dumped your purse on the floor. “Shut up, you stupid phone. I’m right here.” You snatch it up and check the name.

_Yoosung is calling._

Oh no. You feel guilty about not wanting to talk to him but you’re just so tired. But you just sigh and answer the phone. “Hey Yoosung, what’s up?” You try to muster up your most cheerful voice. You don’t want to make things worse on him, making him think he’s a bother to you- even though right then he was.

“Heeeeeeyyy! H-how’s my girrrrl?” Yoosung’s slurred voice comes through. You can’t help but stare at your phone for a bit. Is this really Yoosung? He sounds drunk and you don’t remember him saying anything about drinking. The answer comes to you when you hear Zen’s voice in the background telling Yoosung to stop yelling into his phone. Of course, he would get drunk off Zen’s beer. 

“I’m just a bit tired but overall good. What about you?” You walk back over to the bed and sit down, making sure to get comfortable as you don’t know how long Yoosung plans to talk to you.

“I-I’m goooood too. I’m here… here with Zen. Say hi Zen!” He yells to Zen and it causes you to flinch at how loud he’s being this late at night. You hear some jostling on the other end and them arguing.

“Give me that phone! Go lay down for a bit and calm down. Hey, it’s Zen. Sorry about Yoosung. He just showed up and asked me if he can have some of my beer. I couldn’t turn him down as you know.” Zen’s smooth voice washes over you and your body relaxes deeper in the bed. Even with Yoosung’s voice in the background yelling at Zen to give back his phone, you feel yourself being lulled into sleep. 

You were just dozing off when Yoosung’s yelling into the receiver woke you up and you gave a little shriek. Yoosung’s voice calls out to you. “Are you okay?? D-did something *hiccup* happen?” 

After calming down a bit, you reply, “Yes, I’m fine. I was just falling asleep and your screaming in my ear scared me. Sorry to make you worry.” 

“I always worry about you.” You notice the change in Yoosung’s voice; he’s still drunk, of course, but it’s softer now, more serious. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me since Rika left and I don’t want to lose you.” 

Tears start forming in your eyes. You knew Yoosung sort of attached himself to you but you never realized his actual feelings. You hear a door open and close on the other end and Yoosung’s voice continues. 

“I never really thought I would feel like this for another person. After Rika died, I fell down a hole that I couldn’t get out of. LOLOL helped a little to escape from that emptiness but you helped bring me back up. I feel alive! I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you for that. And now you’ve been here for me when I got knocked back down. Once again, you’re helping me to my feet. I… I… I love you. I really do.” 

The tears are running down your face at this point. You have a hand to your mouth to hold back the small sobs. You’re speechless. Yoosung… just... confessed. He’s drunk but you feel the sincerity in his voice. You also know that alcohol breaks down people’s inhibitions and what he told you is the absolute truth. He just never could say it before now. You’re crying even harder but they are tears of joy. 

“I.. I hope you feel the same about me,” says Yoosung but quickly adds, “It’s okay if you don’t though! I just had to let you know. I would have exploded if I went another day without telling you. That’s part of the reason why I came here to Zen’s place. I wanted to ask him for some advice for how to tell you my feelings. But I was still feeling pretty bad from- you know. So I drank a couple of Zen’s beers. Okay maybe more than a couple but anyways. You’re being very quiet. Are you sleeping? Oh no, she didn’t hear anything I said-”

“I’m here,” you quickly interject. You were quiet because you couldn’t believe you ears. Yoosung laid it all out for you. And you felt the same about him, you realized with a start. “Yoosung, I’m here. Sorry I.. just couldn’t believe it. Hearing you express your feelings like that… I love you too Yoosung. Everything I’ve done for you is because I love you. I.. really want to be with you Yoosung.” You blush at how bold you were just then. It isn’t really like you to be so blunt but you felt it was the right time to tell him that.

Yoosung stammers, “W-what r-really? I want to be with you too!” He pauses, takes a deep breath, and continues. “Will you be my girlfriend?” The question catches you off guard. He asked it so suddenly and with a confidence you’re not used to. He only ever talks like that when he’s talking about LOLOL. It’s probably from him being a bit drunk. You honestly don’t mind this new side of him; you want to see this side more often. 

It’s a few minutes before you answer. It felt nice to just listen to Yoosung’s breathing, it calmed you down a bit from the different emotions swirling through you. Finally, you answer, “I would love to have you as my boyfriend. I must be the luckiest girl in the world to be able to call you mine. And I hate to do this now but I’m tired and would like to get some sleep. You should to. We can continue this conversation tomorrow, okay?”

He catches his breath. “O-oh of course. I’m so sorry to have kept you awake. I’ll let you get your sleep! Just one thing… Thank you. For everything. I’m just so happy to have you as my girlfriend. Ha! I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that. Goodnight!” You tell him goodnight back and hang up the phone. Rolling over onto your side, you stare at the phone in your hand. Yoosung is your boyfriend. You are dating Yoosung. You shove your face into your pillow to hide your squeal of happiness. Even though you were dead tired earlier, you did not sleep at all that night.


End file.
